marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket (Earth-11584)
History "Look pal, the history lesson is great and all that. Very scintillating stuff. But can WE JUST GET PAID ALREADY?!?" Rocket was a cybernetically and genetically enhanced raccoon from an unknown planet (as his particular species is ubiquitous on several worlds, not just Earth.) Any name he might have associated himself with before his capture as a young raccoon is unknown (and probably unknowable). At some point in his youth, his entire family was captured by an intergalactic weapons cartel operating on the outskirts of the Shi'ar empire. This cartel experimented on several animals, Rocket included, giving him the experiment number 2478-B4. Rocket was given several cybernetic implants that allowed him full bipedal motion and greatly enhanced strength. In addition, his genetic structure was altered, granting him sentience and a high degree of mechanical intuition. Rocket adopted his name from the weapons he would tinker with, hearing the word for the first time and liking it. He found himself isolated from his siblings, as he was the only one experimented on, and hated life in captivity. As such, he planned to escape at the earliest possible opportunity, laying in wait and eventually overthrowing and killing his jailers/experimenters. He attempted to free his brothers and sisters, but they cowered away from him, not recognizing him now. Rocket decided at that moment to always rely only on himself. Rocket maintained a high profile as a gun-for-hire and a Bounty Hunter, operating just outside the jurisdiction of the Nova Empire. At some point he met up with the Flora Colossus known only as Groot (likely the name taken from the fact that Groot could only vocalize the words I Am Groot). Somehow Rocket was able to discern Groot's speech patterns, and the two became friends, the first and only one that Rocket would have for many years. Groot would act as Rocket's muscle when searching out bounties. While on Xandar, the two came across the bounty placed on the head of Peter Quill by Yondu Udonta. They attempted to apprehend the self-described Star-Lord on Xandar, right as he was fighting with the daughter of Thanos, Gamora, over the Orb of Morag. All four of them were eventually captured by the Nova Corps and sent to the prison known simply as the Kyln. Almost immediately upon their arrival at the Kyln, Rocket had developed a plan for escape for himself and Groot, a plan that Gamora and Quill eventually worked their way in on when they told him of the Orb and the price that the Collector, Taneleer Tivan, was willing to pay for it. Rocket developed the device that he needed to override the gravity generator in the prison, all while Drax and Groot caused a prison riot that gave them the distraction they needed. After their escape, the newly minted "team" found their way to the spaceport Knowhere to rendezvous with their buyer. While their, Rocket and Drax nearly got into a drag-down fight when Rocket insulted the memory of Drax's dead family, lamenting his own family that was dead to him in the process. Shortly thereafter, Rocket joined many of the Guardians in meeting with Tivan, learning the history of the Infinity Stones before Tivan's assistant Carina interrupted the proceedings by touching the Power Stone, destroying herself. Rocket was initially able to escape, only to be incapacitated by the forces of the Space Pirate Maelstrom as Quill and Gamora attempted to escape with the Power Stone, ultimately failing and being captured by the Ravagers. Back on Knowhere, Rocket aided Groot in rescuing Drax from a vat of protoplasm and reviving him. Afterwards Rocket suggested that all three of them hightail it to the other end of the universe to try and escape Maelstrom's wrath. Groot, however, stood his ground and demanded an attempt to save Quill and Gamora. Eventually Rocket relented and pieced together a massive cannon for Drax to use to threaten the Ravager's mother ship. However, before their threat could be acted upon, Quill informed them that he had reached an agreement with Yondu to help them fight off Maelstrom and steal the Stone back. Rocket was again reluctant to get involved, the last of the newly formed Guardians to agree to Quill's plans, but was ultimately swayed by Groot. During the Battle of Xandar, Rocket piloted one of the Ravagers ships, providing cover for Quill and company to blow a hole through the Dark Aster's hull and board it. Later, he provided further cover for the Nova fighters as they attempted to hold the Dark Aster in the air with an energy net, before being forced to abandon his craft and jumping through a hull breach on the Aster, joining with his teammates. Unfortunately, Rocket's nuclear cannon did not destroy Maelstrom, forcing Nova Corpsman Rhomann Dey to crash into the ship's bridge in a last ditch attempt to stop him. In the ensuing crash, Rocket's friend and comrade Groot sacrificed himself to save Rocket and the other Guardians. Rocket would then go on to join with his teammates in temporarily wielding the Power Stone to destroy Maelstrom. Afterwards, he took care of a planted seedling of Groot, nurturing it to life as he joined with Quill and company to become a new team of bounty hunters. Several months later the Guardians were being heavily pursued by Yondu and the Ravagers for double crossing them at the end of the Battle of Xandar. Rocket's piloting skills helped the Guardians avoid being captured or destroyed by Yondu's Ravager fleet, and with a short respite the team looked for a place to lay low while they repaired the Milano, eventually settling on returning to Earth. However the ship encountered a gravity well when it attempted to jump to the Terran system, crash landing on a smaller satellite opposite the sun that was known as Counter-Earth. Unable to take off to escape the gravity well, Rocket and Groot remained behind to begin facilitating repairs on the ship, while Peter, Gamora and Drax traveled to the nearby village to find out more about the locals. Eventually though, Rocket and Groot were confronted by Nebula, who had somehow managed to survive the encounter on Xandar. Nebula explained that she had been rescued by the ruler of this world, the High Evolutionary, but was being held here against her will. She offered to help the Guardians repair their ship and escape the Ravagers if they helped her off the rock. Reluctantly, Rocket accepted her help to try and retrieve his teammates, fearing for their safety. However the whole thing was a ruse, as Rocket was ambushed when they arrived at Wundagore Castle, leaving Groot on his own (though the young sapling would quickly reunite with a freed Drax.) Being introduced to the High Evolutionary, Rocket spoke with his usual acerbic wit, with the scientist threatening to cross Quill with Rocket simply for scientific purposes. Eventually, as Quill was being tortured as the Evolutionary probed his genetic code, Drax and Groot attacked the castle with the help of Yondu and the Ravagers, who had come initially looking for the Guardians but were eventually recruited to help free them, setting into motion the events that would lead to the release of Adam Warlock. Rocket helped free the others and got back to the damaged Milano to finish repairing it, being forced to break away to fight off the High Evolutionary when he came looking to recapture Quill for his "unique" genetic material. Eventually, with the aide of the Ravagers, the rebelling Knights of Wundagore and Adam Warlock, the Guardians escaped the self-destructing Counter-Earth and launched themselves back into space again, with the bounty cleared off their head and in search of new adventures. Powers & Abilities * Cybernetic and Genetic Enhancements: Rocket is a raccoon illegally modified by cybernetic and genetic enhancements, giving him top-line reflexes, a high degree of intelligence, and increased durability. * Technological Aptitude: The primary enhancement to Rocket was his intelligence, namely in terms of technical aptitude. Rocket has been shown to be able to make weapons out of various items, including a rocket launcher out of spare parts of the Milano and an gravity field generator out of a few electronic gadgets he picked up. * Weapons specialist: Also due to his intelligence upgrades, Rocket is versatile in the use of several different forms of weaponry, ranging from bullets to energy based. Though he has never been one for close combat, he can be a ferocious fighter if cornered as well. Weaknesses The full extent of the genetic and cybernetic modifications on Rocket have left him mentally imbalanced, at best. His temper is triggered at the drop of a hat, and his sarcastic and generally dismissive attitude towards others keeps him isolated. Film Details Rocket appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by Bradley Cooper, with actor Sean Gunn providing motion capture (along with limited work by Cooper). * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters